Talk:Lifting the Vale
Okay, I believe I've found a bug. I got arrested and jailed after finishing this quest, and while I was equipped with the ring. Now, it claims it is a quest item and I can't wear it. Odd thing is, I get all the effects of wearing it in my magic screen. On the 360, if that helps. The above bug is also present in the pc version of the game Also, it needs to be stated that the enemies on this quest are determined by level- I fought bears and Ogre Groundlings. Apart from it, I've found a rusty key on a half-buried in the snow, with a note that talks about a great power ring. I don't know if this is a side-quest, or something else. I can provide with more info if necessary. Halfang 13:46, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :It's like a miniquest, that key opens a chest or something in the snowy area, which has a key that opens another chest there, which opens another chest, and finally opens a chest that has the ring. I don't remember what the ring is called. 22:30, 11 May 2006 (CDT) I've been scouting around in the Pale Pass for a while now, and so far I have only found one chest, and it isn't the first one, since no key is working on it. And as far as I have seen, no other page seem to have any full walkthrough for this either. Anyway, I will try to get this little hunt completed, in one or the other way... --CiX 01:17, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :I found the other chests & added in order and basic location directions (wasn't signed in, got logged under IP 220.72.233.171). At level 18, the Circle of Omnipotence added (Fortify Attribute) 3 pts each to Agility, Endurance, Speed, Strength, and Willpower. I suspect it is leveled loot - I reloaded from save so I can go back in a few levels and check. --another mutant 22:21, 13 May 2006 (CDT) ::At level 29 it still gave +3 to those attributes, so I guess it isn't changing with levels. I also did a map showing all locations for the barrel and the chests, now I only have to find out how to add it...--CiX 15:40, 14 May 2006 (CDT) ::Okie, map is now up, I also have a pic that graphically shows all the chests, but I thought it wasn't really needed with the map there. the ring of viper eye must have a bug because i cant6 remove it from my inventory but a least it dosent weigth any thing Bugged Skeletons If you use the 2nd option while talking to the commander all skeletons will die, and leave their weapons in their inventory instead of dropping them to the ground. The awkward thing is... also the skeletons you already killed will have re-spawned shield + sword + bonemeal in their inventory so you can get 2x bonemeals 2x ruined katanas and 2x ruined shields by looting every skeleton twice. does any1 else have experienced this glitch? Final Chest What is in the final chest after the Akaviri Commander goes away, the one that has an average lock? I had no lockpicks then, but now I have a Skeleton Key, so is it worth going back for? It's simply a chest with loot like anything else. If you think it's worth it, go ahead. --Azkael (talk) 08:14, 12 March 2009 (UTC)